Many localization methods exist, of which the best known is based on GPS (global positioning system). GPS includes several synchronised satellites, fitted with atomic clocks. These satellites permanently transmit pseudo-random code modulated signals, accurately dated by means of said atomic clocks. A transceiver that picks up signals from at least four of these satellites can therefore calculate the propagation time of the signals, in order to deduce therefrom its distance from the satellites and then its position by trilateration. However, this system has the drawback of requiring the use of atomic clocks, which are very expensive to produce because of their great stability. Moreover, this system cannot be used inside and is sometimes difficult to utilise in very built-up environments with very tall buildings, since a line of sight to the sky is required to pick up data from the various satellites.